


A fool’s deal

by Silver_Ivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Technically Harry did agree to it., Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ivy/pseuds/Silver_Ivy
Summary: Harry offers Malfoy the opportunity to do anything to him in exchange for snaping him out of an emotionless haze. He thought that Malfoy would beat him up and call him names. He was very very wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

The sneer drops off of Malfoy’s face as his expression forms one of shock. 

“What kind of joke is this Potter?” Malfoy asks him as the train continues towards Hogwarts.

“It is not a joke.” Harry replies his tone is dull and expressionless.

“So you mean to tell me that you have somehow slipped into some mysterious emotionless haze?” Malfoy asks still too shocked to sneer properly. He had stoped feeling after Sirius’ death. Emotions hurt less this way but it isn’t very sustainable, hence Malfoy. In some insane mix of not caring what happened and thinking that Malfoy might bring back emotions he had ended up here.

“Yes.”

“Why tell me, or are you so ridiculously naïve that you think that I won’t use this against you.”

“I thought that you might be able to snap me out of it.”

“And why the bloody hell would I help you?” Malfoy says.

“You could do anything to me, to snap me out of it that is.” Harry says, still talking in the same monotone voice. He suspects that Malfoy will call him hateful names and beat him up. He hopes that that will bring hatred bubbling up to the surface with his other emotions in tow.

“You really are quite dumb Potter. Maybe your it’s your stupidity that attracts all your dumb luck. Or does your little mudblood just do everything for you?” Harry doesn’t even blink.

“So is that a no? it wasn’t very clear.”

“Huh no reaction, weird. And the answer is yes, who wouldn’t want free reins to do whatever to the boy who lived for a few hours?” Malfoy answers smirking.

“Ok then.”

“Meet me at the room of requirement at Eleven this Friday.” Malfoy turns away and walks out with all the grace that the Malfoy line possesses.  
— — — — — — 

Malfoy is waiting on a lone chair reading a book. The room is divided into two by a curtain which prevents Harry from seeing the other half of the room.

“Potter, I was wondering when you would show up.” Malfoy says while closing his book and getting up.

Not seeing a need to need to respond Harry just shrugs.

“Vulnus” Malfoy says waving his wand. Harry grimaces slightly at the pain. It isn’t really that bad, it feels like someone has lightly slapped and scraped his arm.

“Oh good, so you can feel that.” Malfoy says. There is just the faintest glimmer of relief now that Harry knows what Malfoy will be doing to him. Hey that is another feeling.

“I just want to make sure.” Malfoy says with a smirk “I can do anything I want to you and you won’t run to Dumbledore or one of your friends to get me in trouble.” 

“Yes” Harry says.

“I have your permission to do anything I want to you?” Malfoy asks unnecessarily.

“Yes. 

“Swear you won’t tell anyone what happens.” Malfoy says. 

“I swear” Harry says because he isn’t planning on telling anyone anyways.

“Will your friends tear down the castle if you’re not back before morning.” Malfoy asks

“No.” Harry says. Yes they usually would tear up the castle but he has left a note. That should be enough for his friends to only tear up the grounds and a third of the castle. Or less hopefully.

“Good, good.” Malfoy mutters . “wand on the table over there.” Harry looks down at his wand, at his protection, then walks over to the table and places it there.

“Incarcerous farie.” Malfoy casts and Harry’s arms are bound. Each wrist is bound by a snug wide leather cuff, the cuffs are attached to each other and a soft rope comes up from the binding and links Harry’s wrists to the ceiling. He has about three inches of leeway; it isn’t much. Malfoy then walks over to Harry, confident and smug. Harry is sure that he is about to be beaten within an inch of his life, not that he really minds of course.

Instead of hitting him, Malfoy takes off his glasses then places them on the table. Malfoy walks behind Harry. Nexts thing Harry knows his hazy vision is being covered by black silk blindfold. Oh, it is for ambiance. Can’t Malfoy just do whatever he is going to do already and be done?

“Scared Potter?” Malfoy whispers into his ear sending a shiver through him.

“You wish.” Harry says because it seems poetic, fitting.

“Yes it would be too much to hope for.” Malfoy says. Vaguely Harry is aware that Malfoy is close enough to feel his breath. 

Suddenly there is something pressing against his mouth, and chest. Whatever is pressed against him feels wonderful. Most of it is hard, some parts are soft. everything feels like it fits together perfectly with him. There isn’t space anywhere between him and the thing is pressing against him, but it just makes him want to press back to fill nonexistent spaces. It is just ever so slightly colder than skin should be but it isn’t unpleasant at all. Then whatever is pressing against him starts trying to open his mouth. And that is when Harry realizes that it is Malfoy pressing against him, kissing him. 

The first thing that runs through Harry’s head is: What The Bloody Hell!!! Then his mind promptly short circuits. The second is the distinct knowledge that this definitely shouldn’t be happening. He doesn’t want to be kissing his childhood enemy. For Merlin’s sake Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood, Malfoy is a bully, Malfoy has gotten him in trouble more times that he can count. No it isn’t just objective, he hates Malfoy, he does not want to kiss Malfoy. But he is still kissing Malfoy. Well that he can change. Harry pulls away, but is abruptly stoped by the cuffs on his wrists pulling tight. Malfoy is still barely three inches away, way too close if you were to ask Harry, but at least they aren’t kissing anymore.

“I think lust would be more fitting.” Malfoy drawls like he isn’t affected at all. Fuck him.

“What the hell Malfoy, let me go. I don’t want to kiss you.” Harry says.

“Well that’s too bad.” Then Malfoy is kissing him again. It is all harsh pressure and edges that fit perfectly with Harry. And for a moment Harry lets Malfoy kiss him then Harry steps to the side now that he can’t go backwards; forwards seems like a bad idea.

“I just said that I don’t want to kiss you, what’s your bloody problem?” Harry says, his voice filling with burning anger.

“But here’s the thing, I have your permission to do whatever I want until whenever. As long as I make you feel.” Malfoy says, his voice teasing, mocking. Harry would thank Malfoy for stoping the numbness, but he is so angry at Malfoy for kissing him.

“Well I take my permission back, let me go.” Harry says, now thoroughly distressed.

“Do you really think that I’m just going to let you go?” Malfoy says. Harry can hear the smirk in his voice.

“I hate you.” Harry says. There is a quiver in his voice, he is definitely scared now. He can only hope that Malfoy will only kiss him and not do more.

Malfoy pulls the blindfold off so that Harry can see. The shapes are mostly fuzzy, yet Malfoy’s eyes still look sharper than they ever have before. They are alight, pale gray; like a frozen fire. “Don’t worry I’ll make you feel enough to forget that, to forget your name.”

Malfoy is kissing him again; he really wishes Malfoy would stop that. Or he wishes that the person kissing him wasn’t Malfoy, but it would be nice if that person felt exactly like Malfoy. 

This time one hand is tangled in his hair keeping his face still and tipping it back. The other is snaked around his waist and keeping their bodies pressed together. Harry tries to pull away again, he probably would have succeeded if he could move more then three inches in any direction. He can’t get away so he does the next best thing, nothing. Which gives Malfoy plenty of opportunities to to nip, suck and bite on Harry’s lips. Harry hates it, and he hates how good it feels.

Malfoy thrusts his hips into Harry’s sending a jolt of pleasure, eliciting a truly undignified moan from him. Malfoy makes full use of the situation and pushes his tongue into Harry’s mouth, opening Harry’s lips. Malfoy tastes like mint and green apples; it is positively delicious. It makes Harry want to suck on the intruding tongue. Then Malfoy thrusts his hips into Harry’s again, making Harry’s mind go fuzzy enough to actually suck on Malfoy’s tongue. Realizing his participation Harry makes another weak attempt to free himself; Malfoy thrusts up and Harry forgets that that he is supposed to not like this and goes back to tasting Malfoy’s delicious mouth. Malfoy moans and it is the hottest thing Harry has ever heard. Malfoy keeps slowly and deliberately thrusting his hips sharply into Harry. Harry can’t help but meet Malfoy thrusts with his own. His cock is throbbing pleasantly in his pants and Malfoy’s tongue is twisting around his in sinful ways. 

Malfoy tugs on Harry’s hair pulling his head back and breaking the kiss. Malfoy starts biting and sucking Harry’s neck making him shake and moan loudly. It is as good as kissing but Harry misses Malfoy’s taste. Harry pushes forward trying to get more contact between their bodies that already already pressed flush against each other’s.

“P-please.... unnhh...M- Malfoy” Harry moans when Malfoy nips at a particularly sensitive part of his neck. At this Malfoy stopes the sucking and holds Harry’s face an inch away.

“Please what?” Malfoy thrusts his hips into Harry’s especially hardly making Harry groan. “Please make me cum?” Malfoy says. Other than Malfoy’s swollen lips Malfoy looks to be infuriatingly unaffected, and here Harry is panting and barely able to think. 

Malfoy kisses him on the mouth lightly and quickly; unlike before when it was deep and needy. “Please, don’t stop?” Malfoy says smirking, his hot breath dispersing into Harry’s panting and open mouth. “Please suck that spot more...” Malfoy kisses him lightly again. “Do more?” Malfoy says and then he is kissing Harry full on again, open mouthed, almost desperate. Harry can’t do anything but moan into the kiss and try to taste more of the delicious apple and mint flavor.

Malfoy pulls back too soon making Harry whine at the loss; at least Malfoy’s hips are still grinding into his. “It surely can’t be please stop.” Malfoy says sadistically, making Harry all too aware that he is trying to make Malfoy stop kissing him, and not trying to kiss Malfoy. 

“Y-yes.” Malfoy hips thrust into his “unnhh...St-stop” again with the hips “unnhh...ple-please...unnhh...stop.” Harry manages to gasp out. Surprisingly everything stops and Malfoy steps back a whole foot. 

“Hmm, I don’t think you actually want that” Malfoy says, and his madding smirk is plastered on his face. “I think you want everything that has happened, you just don’t want to admit it.”

Malfoy taps his wand, that is still firmly in the hand that had been around Harry’s waist, against Harry’s chest and suddenly all of Harry’s cloths are gone. 

“Nice.” Malfoy appraises.

Harry just has time to look at Malfoy wide eyed, before Malfoy is kissing and thrusting his hips again. It feels better but only slightly as Harry’s naked skin still meets Malfoy’s clothing. It goes on like that for a while making Harry moan into Malfoy mouth and suck on the sweet taste,

Malfoy steps away again. “My bad.” Malfoy says nonchalantly before he shrugs off his cloak, then shirt, then pants, boxers and shoes. The robes have been hiding perfectly sculptures lean muscle, sharp defined points, and just a few places that look softer. Malfoy’s skin is perfect and pale everywhere, begging to be bitten kissed and sucked. Malfoy’s cock is large and well sculpted and it hangs nicely in between his legs. Harry hardens further at the sight of him. . “I forgot to do my robes as well.”

Malfoy goes back to kissing him and it is so much better than before. Malfoy’s skin feels incredible, everything is pressed together and Harry pushes back trying to get more. Then Malfoy starts thrusting his hips into Harry again and it is unimaginable. Bare skin is so much better. Skin against skin and cock against cock. He can feel pressure begin to build more rapidly bringing him towards release. 

Malfoy walks him backwards, and Harry lets him. If Harry had retained any brain functions, past the feel of rising pressure and the feel of Malfoy skin, he would have been perplexed to find that the ropes actually let him move backwards. There is a bed that Harry is being pushed onto. It is slightly hard to position himself with his arms still bound and connected to the ceiling. On the bed, the ropes prevent Harry from doing more than kneeling. But nothing else matters as long as Malfoy keeps thrusting his hip and kissing him. 

For a second Malfoy pulls away making Harry lets out an undignified whine at the loss. Vaguely Harry registers Malfoy reaching over to put his wand on a table four feet away and too far for Harry to reach. 

“M-Malfoy.” Harry whines looking at Malfoy.

“Shh...I’m back” Malfoy says and punctuates it with a quick kiss before moving on to suck at one of Harry’s nipples. If Harry had thought parts of his neck were sensitive it is nothing compared this. Harry closes his eyes and tips his head back in ecstasy. Malfoy kisses and sucks at the sensitive flesh while gently twirling the other in with his fingers. It makes Harry shake and moan and buck his hips trying to get contact with his cock that is being avoided now of all times. Harry is so out of it that he doesn’t even notice that Malfoy is using one hand to tease himself 

“unnnhh...M-Malfoy...Ple...unnnhh...Please...Oh God...P-please” Harry whines. In response Malfoy bites down hard on one nipple and pulls on the other. Harry would have cum then and there if there had been any stimulation on his cock.

“You sound so fucking hot begging, so fucking hot.” Malfoy says, his voice is slightly shaky.

Malfoy trails a trail of kisses back up to Harry’s mouth where Harry enthusiastically kisses him back. Harry feels Malfoy hips on his gently and thrusts his hips into Malfoy’s and it is glorious.

Malfoy brings a hand to hold Harry’s hips back. “Still” Malfoy says then uses his other hand to line up their erect cocks. Malfoy grasps them in his hand and starts pumping harshly and it is perfect. Harry can’t do anything other then melt completely into Malfoy’s embrace and mouth. 

The friction is unbearable, it certainly can’t go on like this long. Malfoy deliberately moans into Harry’s mouth and roughly tugs on Harry’s cock. 

Harry hits climax and it is nothing like the few times he got himself off, it doesn’t even compare. He cries out loudly and spots dace in front of his vision. Malfoy keeps stroking them through Harry’s climax drawing out more cum and prolonging the pleasure. Just as Harry is coming down from the high Malfoy comes mouth opening in a silent scream falling limply onto Harry who himself is only being held up by the ropes. 

Malfoy recovers quicker even though he came latter. Malfoy picks up his wand to flick it at the rope. Rather than disappear, like Harry’s hazy mind thinks it might, the rope just lengthens enough to allow Harry enough leeway to lie on the bed. Harry feels a weird sensation like a distorted bath run over him, ah scourgify. Malfoy takes a phial out of the drawer. Then hands are on Harry again, coated in what feels like oil. Apparently Malfoy is giving him a massage which is very unexpected, but it does feel amazing. Malfoy presses hard into the few tense spots and glides over the relaxed sections quicker but still makes sure to kneed the flesh making Harry groan. If Malfoy hadn’t just fucked him there would be nothing sensual about it but as it is Harry finds himself getting hard again despite how lethargic he is. It wouldn’t be hard to fall asleep under Malfoy’s ministrations. 

“S’good.” Harry murmurs. Malfoy just continues to move down Harry’s back.

By the time that Malfoy has moved onto Harry’s legs Harry finally remembers that he is a supposedly unwilling participant. 

“Malfoy?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” Malfoy says while he presses into a knot making Harry groan.

“Now that you’ve had your fun can I go?” Harry asks even as half of him protests at leaving Malfoy’s capable hands.

“I would hardly classify that as fun for only me, but it does seem like you are under false impressions.” Malfoy says unusually soft. “Remember when I said that I would make you forget that you hated me and forget your name?” 

“Yes?” Harry says .

“Well what I just did is to make make you forget that you hated me, what comes next will make you forget your name.” Malfoy says.

What just happened was intense, Harry isn’t sure if he can handle more. Maybe he is just afraid that Malfoy will ruin him for life. He still doesn’t want to lose his virginity with his childhood enemy but it is more muted now. No nothing is muted by the emotionless haze that had plagued Harry before, but things are muted by tiredness, confusion and desire. A long time passes before Harry’s tired mind can come up with an appropriate reply and by that time Malfoy has turned Harry onto his back to work on his stomach.

“You can’t just keep me here against my will.” Harry says but makes no move to get up, even though he could have easily pulled a far distance with his loosened bonds. 

“Well you promised me anything I want and didn’t pick a time frame, so it is really anything I want for however long I want. Quite foolish, even for you. Anyways I hardly think that you’ll care about any of this in thirty minutes. In fact I doubt that you will even remember it.” Malfoy says. Harry shivers and tenses up “Relax”.

“Your a horrible git Malfoy.”

“Yes very, I’m going to ruin you Potter.” Malfoy says while glossing over Harry’s intimate regions actually paying less attention to them than other areas of the body.

“Right we’re almost ready.” Malfoy hands Harry a glass of some clear substance. Harry looks at it dubiously. “It’s water you idiot, hydration is healthy Potter.” Harry sniffs it, still refusing to drink it. At least as long as he has coherent thoughts he isn’t going to make things easy for Malfoy. Not that he has done a very good job at making things hard so far.

“For Merlin’s sake,” Malfoy grabs the glass and pours it out onto the floor. “Aguamenti.” Malfoy says and the cup fills again “here, drink.”

Harry takes it because yes he is thirsty, and it’s not like magic water comes pre-laced with potion. If it does, why the hell has he been taking potions for the last six years?

Malfoy flicks his wand and the rope shortens so that Harry is hanging from the ceiling with all of his weight supported by his arms. He is one inch from being able to at least kneel comfortably.

“Comfortable?” Malfoy asks.

“No, you git.” Harry says and the rope gives him three more inches so that he can kneel.

“If I get a chance to do something like this sequence again you’ll be hanging like that.” Malfoy muses.

Malfoy picks up a small dildo from the drawer that is just thicker and longer than two fingers. “This is to prepare you, but with how inexperienced you are for it to not hurt at first you I would have to prepare you for it.” Malfoy says holding up the toy. “Do you want me prepare you?” Malfoy asks.

“Fuck off.” Harry says.

“You see I was trying to be nice.” Malfoy says and puts a generous amount of lube onto the toy. “But then you go and” Malfoy reaches around Harry. “ruin it.” Malfoy says as he slams the toy into Harry’s arse, stretching him too wide. It pushes too deep making Harry grimace. He wants it out. It isn’t pleasurable at all.

“Right now if you had said yes this would feel good.” Malfoy says as he pulls the toy almost all the way out before slamming it back in at a slightly different equally displeasurable angle. Harry hadn't noticed when looking at it but are ridges that force Harry to feel every time that the toy moves in excruciating clarity.

“You really think this will make me forget my name, it feels terrible.” Harry says through the pain.

“Patience, not everything can feel extraordinary right away. I’ll distract you if you ask.” Malfoy says.

Harry says nothing and the toy slams back in. And again at a different angle. It is out again giving Harry brief relief, but when it slams back in it hits a spot that sends searing pleasure running through Harry’s veins and makes him moan out in pleasure. 

“There it is, that’s called the prostate if your wondering” Malfoy says and pulls the toy out. He puts something on the toy that looks like a small bit of fabric and mutters an inaudible charm onto it. Malfoy slams the toy back in and Harry is accosted by the pleasure that drowns out the pain. This time when the toy pulled out a weird presence remains on the prostate. Something vibrates around his prostate, and everything narrows to that one spot, then the toy slams back in landing perfectly on his prostate and Harry can’t even breath. If things continue like this he will barely last a minute. Everything stops. The toy is all the way in, gently resting on prostate and filling him but not providing nearly enough stimulation to do much.

“A taste of what’s to come.” Malfoy says as Harry comes down from the high. 

Next Malfoy grabs a very thin straight wire rod thing with a small ball at one end. Malfoy is sitting in a way that prevents Harry from moving his legs and the rope binding Harry’s arms tightens so that Harry had can’t move at all. Malfoy firmly grasps Harry’s cock before carefully feeding the end of the rod into Harry’s slit. The pleasure of having such a sensitive organ invaded hurts.

“unnnhh...Oh god... f...fucking...unh...hell... p-please...unnnhh... please Malfoy...unnnhh... p-please.” Harry begs, not knowing what he is pleading for. 

The pressure builds and the rod is pushes dipper and deeper in agonizingly slowly. By the time the rod is fully in the the bead rests on the tip of Harry’s cock and Harry is a whimpering shuddering mess.

“Your so pretty when begging, do you even know what your asking for? It makes me want to fuck you now, I’d bet you’d even beg for it if I asked you to. Wouldn’t you.” Malfoy says

“Y-yes.” Harry says barely knowing what he is agreeing to, but hazily he thinks of Malfoy fucking into him, filling him and hitting prostate. He moans lightly at the thought.

“Hmm already moaning at the idea?” Malfoy pretenders to consider it “but not yet there are still things I want to do with you, but don’t worry I will get to it eventually. My only worry is that your voice will be too hoarse to scream properly for me.” Malfoy says.

A shiver runs through Harry at the words, and the suggestions run straight to his cock. There is also a glimmer of apprehension and fear but the rod prevents him from thinking too deeply on the matter.

Next Malfoy takes out a bag of small metal beads and Malfoy mutters a incantation that Harry doesn’t catch making them fly to cover different spots on Harry’s body. They stick to him like parts of his body are magnetic. Most of the spots are hotspots like Harry’s cock or balls and spots in between his arse and balls, but some line his sides or his collar bone and others still seem to just be spaced out evenly. 

Next are two clips, each with a small chain and weight attached to them. They are attached to Harry’s nipples with a pinch before pulling down on the flesh marking Harry’s nipples progressively more sore and sensitized.

“I bet these would feel even more intense if they were attached to piercings, I’ll have to look into it.” 

“Purdrio.” Malfoy casts, Harry can’t feel any different but the spell has definitely hit him. Harry’s mind has glazed over by now with the dido and rod stuffing him and the things on his nipples. “Remember that oil that I used? Well it is also a stimulating potion designed to hypersensitive your nerves when triggered by a spell.” Harry doesn’t really understand what Malfoy is saying but he remembers how relaxing the massage had felt, which isn’t the point at all. “Initus.” 

Suddenly everything that had been a pleasurable ache before fillls Harry with intense sensations. Every one of his nerves is a-flame and reacts intensely to even the smallest sensations. He should have come there but he doesn’t. 

Oh god, just the feeling of his arse being filled and the light clenching and unclenching of his arsehole feels more potent than when Malfoy slammed the toy into the fabric vibrating around his prostate. Harry screams. 

“You scream almost as nicely as you beg.” Malfoy appraises.

“Tremo Totus” Malfoy says with a flick of his wand. Harry doesn’t even know that a spell has been cast. But it is impossible to ignore the vibrations and the dildo now moving by itself in his arse.

Every part of his body feels like it is pulsing with the vibrations, throbbing pleasantly and alight with too strong buzzing sensations that run through his veins like lightning. Everything fucking vibrates, the beads, the nipple clamps, his prostate, the tip of the rod. The beads are turning on and off and on again making him scream whenever a particularly sensitive spot turns on. He jerks his hips back with each thrust of the dildo trying futility to get more and and push himself over an edge the he is already well over.

“Have fun, I’ll be back in a bit.” Malfoy says but Harry doesn’t hear him.

Harry is lost in sensations everything is too potent and his nerves are alight. The rod stuffing his cock starts to widen in his shaft bringing an unbearable increase in pressure that is both wonderful and torturous. As the rod widens the beads on his cock become even more intense and overpowering. Harry can only scream and moan and thrash in his bonds as it feels like he is about to burst from the pressure. The rod grows thicker and Harry thinks that if it becomes any bigger he will surely burst, that the pleasure and pain and pressure will surely become intolerable. Then it grows larger and he learns to live with it and then it grows again. Just when it is over ten times more than Harry can bear the rod starts to thin and Harry sags slightly.

Harry has his head tipped back in pleasure and eyes shut tightly. For the few seconds when his eyes flutter open black spots dance over most of his vision. He doesn’t know, recognize or question what he can see and he has long forgotten that he is in the room of requirement. Most of his weight is being supported by the bonds. It has barely been ten minutes but his throat is starting to ache from screaming. Even if all the stimuli had been removed he would have been incapable of answering even the most basic questions.

The spot between his arse and balls starts vibrating and Harry lets out a hoarse scream. Lighting and molten pleasure shoot through his veins. It shouldn’t be possible to feel sensations this intense. He pulls back from where he is pressed against the bead, but it doesn’t do anything but make him slam into dildo harder eliciting another strained scream. 

Harry doesn’t know how much time has passed only that it feels like an eternity. It doesn’t stop, only build. Oh god it just keeps building and building, with no reprieve pushing Harry further and further over the edge. It is more intense than the Cruciatus Curse, but instead of pain it is pleasure, unbearable pleasure. It is either the most excruciating torture or pure rapture. 

His voice is now no more than a croak, and he hangs limply from the bonds. Everything is wound up so tightly that Harry is just one oversensitized twitching nerve. It feels like he has stayed like that for days but that can’t be right. His only choice is to stay strung up and stimulated beyond belief while he waits for Malfoy, anything, to take off the magic off and let him come.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on like that only that it feels like it lasted forever and takes entirely too long yet lasts too short all at the same time. He doesn’t realize that Malfoy had come back until Malfoy is kissing him and coaxing his mouth open and he can’t get enough even if it isn’t exactly pleasant with his dry throat. Malfoy pulls back.

“Oh look yourself, so delectable, so needy. Do you want to come?” Malfoy asks.

“Ye-yes...unnhh.. p-please” Harry croaks. 

“You aren’t going to tell anyone what happened here.” Malfoy says, pausing between each word, while slowly starting to pull the rod out.

“Y-y-yes.” Harry says. The rod finally is out. With a flick of Malfoy’s wand, that Harry doesn’t see, the beads drop giving him some reprieve from sensation. Next off is the nipple clamps. After taking each of them off Malfoy pulls at the sensitive flesh.

The bonds release Harry’s hands and Malfoy guides him so that he falls softly onto his back. Malfoy barely touches Harry’s legs before Harry is spreading them. Malfoy quickly pulls out the dilldo so that the only thing that is left is the vibrating cloth like thing on his prostate. Almost immediately the dildo is replaced by Malfoy pressing at his entrance. 

“I’ll let you come after I have.” Malfoy says

Malfoy nips at Harry’s neck and starts to slowly push him. Malfoy is much bigger than the toy so despite the earlier preparation it still feels like he is being split apart. Malfoy kisses at his neck to distract him. There is just the slight twinge of satisfying fullness at the sensation, not to mention the vibration on his prostate. So he weakly thrusts up gagging to be filled and have his prostate abused like before. Malfoy takes this as an invitation and thrusts sharply into him, hitting his prostate and causing Harry to cry out. It is entirely too much and so much more than he is ready for but it is exactly what he wanted.

“You feel so good... take it so sweetly too” Malfoy says and tries to press further into Harry.

“Y-yes.” Harry says not really knowing what he is agreeing to.

“I bet you don’t even know what your agreeing to, who your agreeing with.”

Malfoy pulls out and Harry sags at the release of pressure and at the lessening of pain, but despite everything else Harry mostly feels empty. Slightly he tries to thrust back up because now that he has known otherwise the emptiness just feels wrong. 

“I must know, what is your name.” Malfoy says hovering above Harry. 

Malfoy thrusts back in and he hits Harry’s prostate harder and it hurts less and the fullness is back. 

“Yes...unnhh...y-yes” 

“Charming.” Malfoy says smirking above him.

Malfoy pulls out and thrusts in again hitting Harry’s oversensitive and vibrating prostate perfectly. Harry moans and presses back against Malfoy.

“Love this, don’t you Potter. you’re gagging for it.” Malfoy says as he continues to abuse Harry’s prostate. Any sort of of minor coherence that Harry had momentary regained is promptly forgotten as he becomes lost in the sensations again. Malfoy’s thrusts are deep and fast.

In and Out, the rhythm is hypnotizing and each thrust is punctuated by hitting his already vibrating prostate. It takes forever before Malfoy’s thrusts started to become more erratic and desperate. 

“Say my name when you come, it’s Draco.”

Harry doesn’t register it but Malfoy picks up his wand and gives it a quick wave. 

“D-Draco.”Harry comes clenching around Malfoy’s cock as Malfoy strokes his cock prolonging the sensation, keeping Harry on the edge of consciousness just long enough to feel Malfoy thrust back into him one last time. He can feel Malfoy come into his arse, but he is too hazy to truly enjoy the sensation.

As blackness surrounds him Harry is dimly aware of firm arms that surround him which he instinctively pushes into with the last bit of his strength.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short but oh well. the first chapter can be read as a stand alone and It will probably take a bit for me to update again...so you might want to just stick to the first chapter.

Harry wakes in a extremely comfortable bed, well waking would be an exaggeration. It is more like a simi-lucid break from an incredibly deep dreamless sleep. He has just enough time to be alarmed by the warm, sleeping, body holding him before he is tugged back into sleep by an irresistible exhaustion.

— — — — —

“It’s lunch and Harry isn’t back yet. He hasn’t gone flying, he isn’t in the library or at the owlery either.” Hermione says.

“Why would he be in the library on a Saturday?” Ron asks.

“Ron!” Hermione says offended “maybe unlike some people Harry is actually taking his education seriously, and I have found him in the library twice this week.”

“Probably dragged him there.” Ron mutters

“Harry could have been kidnaped or hurt and you go and complain about studying, if your not going to help me I’ll go look for him alone.”

“Ugh, No need to lecture. Let’s check the Quidditch pitch again, that was where he said he was going in the note, yeah?” Ron says “he was probably just flying over the lake or something when you went to check.”

“Your probably right.” Hermione mutters.

“We’ll go after lunch.” Ron says before shoving a too large bite of chicken into his mouth. 

When they get to the Quidditch pitch Harry isn’t there but Malfoy is. He is laying on a broom, balanced so that the slightest bit of wind could send him falling. Ron hopes he falls and breaks an arm. Hermione decides to ignore him.

“Harry, Harry are you here?” Hermione shouts into the sky. 

“If the clear sky is any indication, he isn’t here.” Malfoy drawls

“Harry?” Hermione ignores him.

“Figures you wouldn’t be able to function a minuet alone without your chosen one.” Malfoy calls from the sky

“Better then...” Ron starts.

“Forget him, let's go look along the lake.” Hermione interrupts.

“He isn’t there” Malfoy calls out, his voice taunting.

“How would you know.” Ron accuses.

“Yes, how would I know?” 

“What did you do with him?” Ron seems to be struggling with the fact that up isn’t a viable direction for his body to travel.

“Now that is the thousand galleon question, or in your case weasel, the half a galleon question.”

“You vile cockroach Dumbledore will...” Hermione finally says.

“Not have enough evidence to do anything” Malfoy says smugly.

Hermione has her wand out before Malfoy finished talking “Flipendo”

Unsurprisingly Malfoy falls the ten feet to the ground and awkwardly turns to face Hermione who has her wand inches from his face, and an angry look in her eyes. His bewildered eyes turn cowardly and he looks on the brink of whimpering like in third year before Hermione punched him. He shuffles back in a sharp and awkward yet slightly elegant way that some might find charming. Hermione directs his head back into the ground with her wand.

“Tell us where Harry is, Right, Now.” Just as she speaks Malfoy gains a knowing glint in his eyes and a mask slips back over his features.

“Oh, but just think of what might happen to dear Harry if anything happens to me.” Malfoy says smirking although he is on the ground and most certainly does not have his wand out. Hermione’s hand trembles and her hand drops slightly. But it only takes a moment for Hermione to double down and press the wand against Malfoy’s neck.

“Why you...”

“But since you asked so nicely, he is in the room of requirement.” Malfoy interrupts speaking a little faster than before.

Ron pulls her back and they take off running. In the distance Hermione can hear Malfoy mutter ‘Bloody Mudblood’

‘I need the room where Harry is in’ Hermione thinks well pacing, one, two, three times. A door appears and they rush in.

They both half thought that Malfoy was lying, that Harry would be safe somewhere. Instead he is lying unconscious in the middle of a red pentagram and a few half burned out candles. Symbols are carved into the floor around the pentagram, maybe they are an alphabet of runes that Hermione hasn’t studied yet.

They rush to Harry and shake him. Thankfully he wakes up. He looks to be fine if not a bit disoriented.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I think I am.”

“I was so worried” Hermione reaches out and hugs him. “Don’t go scaring me like that again.”

“Mate, you know what Malfoy did to you?” Ron asks.

“Yes, if you remember anything about what happened it will be easier to find out what ritual Malfoy used on you and reverse it.” 

“Umm...” Harry blushes profusely remembering “no... no I have no idea about anything that happened.”

“You look a little red, are you sure your alright?” Hermione asks

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Either way you’re going to see Madam Pomfrey, maybe she can find out which ritual used on you with diagnostic charms.” Hermione informs him.

“No!” Harry bursts out at the image of the healer casting some virginity detection charm or now that he thinks further on it, something that would detect that crazy potion lotion Draco, no Malfoy used on him. Oh god how Malfoy used that potion on him. He hasn’t seen it mentioned in any potion book, maybe Malfoy made it. Malfoy has always been really good at potions. Fuck what is he thinking Malfoy had raped, well... he did give Malfoy permission to do anything to him and it had felt good, so good. 

Now this is getting out of control, he didn’t want Malfoy to fuck him, he doesn’t want Malfoy to tie him up and kiss and him into a frenzy before pounding his perfect cock deep into him. Definitely doesn’t want to taste Malfoy’s delicious mouth again. 

And then he realizes something so reassuringly logical that even his foggy mind should have realized it sooner. It could have all been an illusion. Harry’s blood and ideologies would probably be too offending for Malfoy’s ridiculous Pureblood sensibilities. Yes it is all so clear now, Malfoy implanted false memories in his head to torment him and make him question his sanity.

Ha, he has figured it out. He won’t fall for Malfoy’s illusions. He will just forget about the whole confusing twisted brilliant thing. He smiles a bit at all of Malfoy’s work to torment him going to waste.

“Harry, Harry!” Harry looked up at a concerned Hermione “I asked you why you don’t want to see Madam Pomfrey.”

“Well...I’m fine, I just am a bit groggy but that’s more of a just woke up thing, you know? And I just don’t want to bother her and make her hate me more, I already go in there too much. And really don’t like it there. Plus I’m probably fine.”

“Famous last words mate.” Ron says.

“I’ve faced much worse than Malfoy and come out largely unscathed, don’t see why I should go in when it’s just Malfoy and nothing even seems wrong.”

“We’re not going to be able to convince you to go in are we?” Hermione asks, disappointed 

“No.”

“Fine you don’t have to go in, but only if you promise that if you notice anything off, at all, that you will go in right away.” Hermione says

“I promise.” Harry says and this seems to placate her.

— — — — —

It is only Sunday before Harry manages to run into Malfoy, he was hoping that it would be at least Monday before he had to see Malfoy again.

“Potter.” Malfoy says with a sneer and Harry is now sure that Friday night didn’t happen.

“Malfoy.” He returns. Besides him Ron practically snarls. Now that he thinks about it, how did Ron and Hermione know that it had been Malfoy in the room of requirement with him.

Malfoy passes in between him and Hermione and stops Harry with a hand firmly on his shoulder.

“Are you still sore Harry?” Malfoy whispers with hot breath into his ear sending a shiver down his spine. And Fuck, if that doesn’t make Harry question Friday night all over again. He hopes it didn’t happen, it would be so much easier that way. 

When Malfoy is halfway down the hall Ron notices Harry shivering.

“What dark magic did you do to Harry you git.” Ron shouts out

“Oh yes, It is a very dark ritual that makes anyone who sees it believe that a dark ritual has been performed.” And with that Malfoy walks away.  
— — — — —

Hermione would kill him if she found him out wandering the halls alone after curfew, especially just after the...thing with Malfoy. In bed he couldn’t help but turn the image of Malfoy fucking him senseless over and over in his mind. But this wandering...well it clears the mind. When he turns the corner his cloak is yanked off and he is slammed into the nearest wall. The cloak really should have made him difficult to locate, but it is wasted on Harry’s heavy steps.

The other person fits perfectly against him and Harry finds himself delirious from the closed mouth kiss. By the time he realizes it’s Malfoy his willpower is effectively gone and he finds himself moaning into the kiss but he squirms a bit to the left more to be able to claim that he tried to resist than anything. Just as well, Malfoy decides to ignore this and with a few more seconds Harry is truly lost to the kiss.

“Open up” Malfoy whispers and he obeys. The taste of apples is fainter and the taste of mint stronger.

How the fuck does someone taste this good? Harry moans as Malfoy opens his mouth further and starts exploring with his tongue. He presses back up into Malfoy but he couldn’t get closer if he wanted to, maybe since he really wants to he can get closer. Malfoy pulls away from Harry’s mouth to trail open mouthed kisses down Harry’s neck. 

“O-ohhh Malfoy.” 

Malfoy bites down hard, drawing a drop of blood at one point that his teeth managed to pierce Harry’s skin. Harry screams but the pleasure mixes deliciously with the pain and just makes Harry harder.

“Call me Draco here.” Malfoy commands.

“Draco” Harry whines and Malfoy bites lightly at his flesh. He doesn’t want it to end, he never wants it to end. He wants Malfoy to tear off his clothes and his hike up his leg and pound into him hard enough to make him sore for a week. But all to soon Malfoy pulls away; He pulls away holding Harry’s cloak.

“You know perfects have to assign detentions to those they they catch wandering the Halls after curfew?” Malfoy asks.

Harry can’t speak. Well he can, his brain just refuses to form words.

“Why don’t we make this a private detention? Friday night twelve o'clock at the room of requirement.” Malfoy smirks “I’ll take this as insurance to make sure your there.” Before Harry can think of words to say Malfoy and his invisibility cloak are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? please leave comments. give kudos if you reasonably liked it. Just a little tidbit, In Harry Potter (cannon) I notice that Malfoy tends to act snarky and stuck up when everything is going well but then when he is threatened he will go cowardly. I wanted to show that sort of charter point that usually gets glossed over in fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed that, if you did please leave Kudos and comments. I absolutely love reading comments and I reply. My main inspiration for this story was Artificial Affection by SalaciousMind which is similar to this work but darker (and is very good) so if you liked this work you might want to check out that one.


End file.
